The Lost Sibling
by njflduchess
Summary: A young woman comes to Angel in search of her long lost brother. Catching Connor's eye in the process. After hearing the truth about her brother will they allow her the revenge she seeks....First Fan Fic!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own Nothing. Joss Is King!!!**

**This is my first fan fic. This is a story I wrote 3 years ago..please review and let me know if I should continue....**

**Also....I stink at grammar...I did the best I could so please forgive me. If it's really bad please send blame to the Louisiana educational system :D**

* * *

**The Lost Sibling**

Chapter One:

"Hey Connor, are you hungry?" Angel yelled to his son from the bottom of the stairs of the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel. His teenage son replied, coming down the staircase, "Yeah, but you or Cordy's not gonna be cooking, right?", with a playful grin on his face. "No- now come help us go through all the take out filers and let's figure out what we're gonna have." He put his arm around his sixteen-year-old miracle child. Some days he just still couldn't believe that him, a 227-year-old vampire with a soul, was a father. If only his father was alive to see Angel now and to meet Connor. He thought back to when Connor was just an infant, whenever Angel or Cordy would go to pull his bottle away from him before he was done with it, he would make this angry face that was the same that Angel's father use to make whenever Angel, well back then he was called Liam, would come home stumbling from the town tavern early in the morning. It never failed to freak him out. "_I only hope I can be as good of a dad as I never gave you credit for, Father."_

_"_Ok Connor,", Cordeila said handing him a pile of papers, "you look through all the Mexican fliers, Fred and Gunn can look through all the Thai fliers, Wesley, you and Lorne can look through all the Chinese filers. "And you", pointing at Angel, "come help me go through all these pizza filers."

"Remember," Fred said looking around the lobby at the group, " we need to find the deal that will give us the most food for the least amount of money, because as y'all know, business has been really quiet."

"Yeah, I know, Do you realize that I haven't killed anything in a week?", Connor said almost sadly. Fred timidly raised her hand, "Well ya did get rid of that huge spider that was totally coming towards me two days ago, that's something isn't it?" Lorne, the green horned demon looked at Fred and laughed, "Sugar dumpling, you and I both know that a lil spider killin' isn't enough for our nature boy. And besides I was there for the spider incident, one: it was the size of a nickel- at the most, and two: It was on the total other side if the lobby and probably had no intention of coming anywhere near you and your spider screaming self."

With that, the whole group started to laugh. "Yeah, my girl's afraid of the "itsy- bitsy" spider, so what?", Gunn asked, putting his arms around the tiny scientist. "Yes, so what indeed," Wes replied, "but Fred, you'll have to admit considering all the things that you've seen since being sent to Pylea and living with us, that a spider is by far the least scariest thing you've seen."

"Well not to be a party pooper, but to get back to what Fred was saying," Cordy said sadly, "Angel, the electricity and the rent is due in two weeks. If we don't get a paying case soon, how are we gonna pay our bills?" Angel looked at Cordy and said,"I really don't know, but something will happen, we always come out of situations like this ok."

"Oh," Cordeila said loudly, making everyone in the room jump, " And I did say a "paying" case so you "Powers That Be", can just not even try to get us side tracked." She said, looking up at the sky, "Got it?" "Um.. she doesn't mean that, whoever's up there." Lorne said quickly with a panicked laugh. "Cordelia, please don't piss off the powers." Wesley begged. "Um, I'm with Connor, I'm bored and I want to either get a case we can work or just go out and kill some vamps around town. So either that door opens and we have a case, or I'm going out."

"So, I guess I came at the right time then. "A female called from the landing in front of the door. Her voice had an unmistakable Irish brogue. "Is this the Angel Investigations office?" she asked. She was about seventeen years old, carrying a book bag and two dufflebags. She had long black hair down to her shoulder blades and the palest blue eyes that anyone in the lobby had seen. Connor quickly got up and was the first one to regain his voice, " Yeah this is Angel investigations, I'm Connor, what can we help you with?" Truth be told, he was hoping that whatever she needed, that he would be the only person that could do it and that it would take an awfully long time to do it. "_Please, oh please let this be a long day!"_

"I'm Angel." he said introducing himself and put his hand out to shake. "This young man who already introduced himself is my son. And this is my staff, this is Cordeila Chase, Charles Gunn, Fred Burkle, Wesley Wyndam-Price, and this is ..um..." looking at Lorne and not knowing how to explain him, wondering if this young girl knew about the real truths in world she lived in. "This is Lorne- he just got back from his class- he teaches at a cosmetology school and today he was telling us about how he was showing them how real make up can allow make believe monsters seem real" Lorne shot Angel a dirty look when he used the word "monster".

"Ahh...Mister Angel," the mysterious you girl replied,"it's alright, I know that your friend Lorne here is a demon, I know that they're real. Um, I'm actually part demon myself. That's why I need you and your staff's help. I found out a year ago by my mother that my father, who she had told me was dead, was in fact still alive and that he was a full-blooded demon. The reason she finally told me the truth was that she had received a letter, postmarked from here in Los Angeles, saying that if she hadn't told me the truth about my heritage, that I was going to figure it out very soon. So as soon as I came home from school that day, she sat me down and tearfully told me everything. About how she met my father, how she left Dublin and moved to Limerick when she found out she was pregnant, never to see him or her family again. The letter said, that the reason this person knew about me was that my father had told him about me and that MY father was also HIS father and that he didn't want his sister to have to go though the changes my body would experience not knowing what was going on like he was forced to do. Mister Angel, I have a brother in LA who I've never met but who saved my life and my sanity. Will you help me find him?"

"Of course we'll help you find him," Connor quickly said "um...um.. I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" "Oh, how stupid of me." the girl replied, blushing "My name is Sara."

"Well, Sara." Cordy said, guiding the girl away from the door and sitting her down on the large circular chair in the middle of the lobby. "Let's start by getting some information about this amazing new older brother of yours, like maybe a name?"

"Oh, that's easy." Sara said with a smile. All Connor could think was how beautiful she was,_ "She's perfect." _

"He told me in his letter that he sent me, his name is Allen. But he didn't go by that, he went by his last name." "And that would be?" Angel asked. The name that came out of the girl's mouth surprised them all.

"Doyle."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

"Doyle...." Cordy whispered, placing her hand over her mouth, to scared to say the name louder. Doyle was the first one of them to sacrifice their life for the mission of helping the helpless. Cordy and Angel never really got over the loss of their friend. Angel then realized why he had been so struck by the girl's features when she first came into the hotel. She looked just like him. "Cordy.. Dad..." Connor asked looking at the two of them confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing." Angel said coming out of his shock-induced coma. "Cordeila's fine, um.....Sara, let me talk with my staff tonight and we can start on the search tomorrow. If you don't have

a place to stay, you're more then welcome to stay with us, actually I insist that you stay. " "Well, if you insist, sure I'll stay" Sara said excitedly. "Alright then, Connor can you show Sara to a room" Cordelia asked, finally regaining her voice.

Connor led Sara down the long dark hallway inside the hotel. Luckily the room next to his was all clean and furnished. "_Man, am I so happy that Fred and I got bored and decided to clean up that room!" _"So, you came all the way to LA by yourself?" He asked making small talk. "Yes, I don't know what I was thinking, or if I was even thinking in the first place. Can you explain to me why everyone down there got quiet after I told them what my brother's last name was?" "With those people," Connor replied, "you can never know."

Seeing the fear in Sara's eyes, he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Hey don't worry about it, if it was something important they would have told you right away." Sara took a deep breath, "Ok, if you're sure. Oh Connor, you've been so nice to me thank you so much." "Don't worry about it, you can thank me when we find your brother, deal?" "Deal." Sara said smiling again. "Ok, so here's your room. Um.. if you need anything, my room's next door." "Ok. Good night Connor and thank you." And before he knew what had happened, she gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek, and closed the door.

Connor just stood there in the hallway staring at Sara's door with the biggest smile on his face.

_"Way to go Connor."_ Angel thought to himself having seen everything from around the corner. _"Doyle you bastard, why didn't you tell me you had a sister, you know I would have gotten her here as soon as you told me and kept her safe. But we can't change the past, and now your little sister and my son? And tomorrow I've got to tell this beautiful young girl that "Sorry you got your hopes up but, your brother died three years ago and we don't have anything else for you." ? Damn you"_ And with that, Angel went to his and Cordelia's room to figure out what they were gonna tell Sara in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Joss is still the king! I'm just a lowly peasent allowed to play in this wonderful world he created!**

**I'm so sorry about how long this took to get out and once I uploaded it I realized how short it is! Please don't come after me w/ the torches and pitchforks.**

**Once again grammar..kinda not my thing but I try my best, any complaints should be sent to the Louisiana Public Educational System.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three:

Sara walked into her room and closed the door to her new room. It was beautiful. It was a one-bedroom suite that had a little sitting area in the front by the door with the bed just beyond it. _"I can't stay here. This is too nice for me to afford. After tonight I'll stay at that motel I passed by the airport. Otherwise how will I be able to pay them for finding out about Allan?",_ Sarah began to pull her pajamas out of her duffle when her mind finally realized something… _"Oh my goodness…I kissed Connor!" _She didn't know why she had done it; it was just her being in the moment. She started to change in to her Pajamas, _"That's all it was."_ She thought. _"Me being so emotional about finally getting started on finding Allan that I was just in the moment." _Sara got under the covers of the bed pushing all thoughts of Connor out of her head for the night.

Connor was sitting on his bed with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. _"She kissed me." _Sure it wasn't a big passionate kiss he had seen in movies or accidentally walked in on from his dad and Cordelia. But, a girl…who was not like a member of his family like Cordelia or Fred had kissed him…

"She did what??!!?? " Cordelia couldn't believe what Angel was saying to her. "And you LET her do that to him?" "Of course I let it happen Cordy, he's 16 for crying out loud. I think it's kinda um..well sweet." Angel said laughing; he didn't understand why Cordelia was getting so upset about the kiss. He was more worried about what they were going to have to tell Sara in the morning. Cordelia took a deep breath and started, "Angel this isn't good. Once Sara learns about Doyle, she's not gonna stick around. I just don't wanna see our guy get hurt is all." _"Ahh.."_ Angel thought, _"That's what this is about. She's worried about him getting hurt." _He knew that Cordelia loved Connor like he was her own, but every now and again he was surprised by it.

"Speaking of when we tell Sara about Doyle." Angel started "How are we gonna handle this?" Cordelia looked deeply into Angel's eyes and sighed. "I don't know Angel, I mean how do you tell someone who has pinned all their hopes and dreams on one thing that it's all for nothing? I guess we just have to sit her down and just tell her everything." "But Cordelia do we even know enough about Doyle to tell Sara the whole story?" Angel asked. "No" Cordelia stated. "But we know someone who does." Angel looked into her eyes at that knowing exactly who Cordelia had in mind. Finishing the thought for her, "We have to find Harry. "

**A/N: I promise an extra long chapter next, just please be patient w/ me it may take a while! -njflduchess**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Angel...though I wouldn't mind owning Connor *wink**wink***

* * *

Chapter Four:

It was a beautiful smog filled morning in L.A. when the newest resident of the Hyperion Hotel awoke. Through a series of trial and error Sara finally found herself in the main kitchen of the enormous hotel. _"How anyone finds anything in this place is beyond me"_ Sarah thought sarcastically. But the kitchen was amazing, it had every tool you would ever need. _"And I thought that my kitchen in the flat with mum and da was good.." _She flinched at t he thought of the word "Da" because she now knew the truth, the man whom she always thought was her father was in fact not. It also didn't help maters that when Kelly learned the truth also that he left her mother and Sara. Not that Sara blamed him, but it still hurt nonetheless. _"I guess I was the reason he stayed in the first place. He never loved me. He just thought I was his so he did the right thing and stuck by mum and me. Because he HAD TO, not because he WANTED TO." _Sara thought back to the week prior when she had come home to the flat in shambles. Things were thrown everywhere but on the table were two notes in two different handwritings. One was from Kelly, the other from her mother. Kelly's was what she had expected, the whole, "I'm-sorry-but-I-can't-stay-don't-blame-yourself-deal". The one from her mother was what she wasn't expecting. Her Mother told her how she couldn't imagine her life without Kelly, and that she was going after him. But that if they did get back together that it would prolly be better if she wasn't with them.

Sara was so crushed after reading her mother's letter that she didn't move from the table at all that night. She just sat there reading and rereading the letter. Come morning Sara had a plan, she wouldn't be in Ireland by weeks end. She was going to America to find her brother. She would sell everything of value that was left in the flat and anything she couldn't sell she would pawn. Next she would empty out her university fund her "parents" had put aside for her. After that was done and euros exchanged for American dollars, Sara had a few thousand American dollars to her name. She headed to the airport then, luckily Kelly had taken her to Walt Disney World two years prior so the passport wasn't an issue. She went right to the counter and got a one-way ticket to Los Angeles. She would leave Dublin and head to New York City then after a two-hour layover she would head to L.A.

It wasn't until she bored the plane that she realized she had no way of finding her brother. All she had was a letter. She knew that would have to be her starting point. After all it had a postmark. Maybe he lived in the area where the letter was mailed. So she got a cab as soon as she cleared customs and headed for downtown L.A. unfortunately it was 10pm when she landed and the post office was closed. As she walked away from the empty building she realized something. She was a 16-year-old girl wandering the streets of a foreign country alone. Sara had to sit on the curb due to the tears that had over taken her. That was when a piece of crumbled paper hit her foot. An ad.

Sara couldn't explain why, but she knew that this was her ticket to finding Allan. It was like a vision from above or something she just knew this was where her answers were. "Angel Investigations: We Help The Helpless". Let's see 16-year-old half demon roaming the streets of Los Angeles looking for one person in a city of millions…YEP helpless sounded about right. Of course the whole issue of her and Allan being a half demon would have to remain a secret, but Sara could feel her hopes rise as she got in the taxi heading to the headquarters of Angel Investigations.

"Sweet sticky buns what has my lil nosy woken up to this fine morning!" Lorne exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen where Sara had started making her breakfast and going over the information she had about her brother in her head. Jumping a half-mile out of her skin, Sara shrieked, "Oh my goodness Lorne! You scared me to death!" "Sorry my lil Irish lily, but to actually have a good smell come out of this kitchen in a reason to celebrate!" Lorne laughingly told her. Intrigued, Sara asked, "Doesn't Cordelia or Fred cook?"

"Not if we want to keep the fire department away from here." Gunn piped in as he and Fred came in to the kitchen. To this he received a sight jab from Fred's elbow. Making the room burst into laughter. Sara had made pancakes for herself, but pushed them over to Lorne. "You take theses and I'll start making more for everyone." Lorne tried to protest but there was something in the blue eyes for the Irish beauty that silenced him. As Sara was mixing up the next batch of mix for Fred and Gunn, Connor made his way into the kitchen.

"So this is where everyone is hiding out." He chuckled as he sat around the counter next to Lorne. "First day here and you're already feeding us? We should have more visitors from Ireland come here." Once again the kitchen filled up with laughter.

"Excuse me but don't forget your dad is an Irishman too." Angel added as he, Cordelia, and Wesley finally came in to kitchen. "Okay then dad, what's your excuse then?" Connor questioned. As Angel stuttered an attempt of an answer Cordelia handed him a mug of warm O positive blood. "Drink this and thank me later " Cordelia winked at him.

Once everyone was sitting and eating, Angel cleared his throat getting the room's attention. "Sara, Cordelia and myself were discussing your case last night and we decided that it might be prudent to bring in another associate of ours. So we can better get all the information necessary for you. So while we wait for her to get here you are more than welcome to stay here and if you want maybe you can convince my son to take you too see the sights? Get the total tourist experience."

Sara tried to hide the disappointment in her eyes as Angel told her about needing more time to find Allan. But the idea of spending the day with Connor was a good alternative. "Just let me get changed an we can head out Connor." Sara replied to Connor as she passed him to get back to her room, thinking, _"This should be fun!"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: So i know alot of this was fluff but I wanted to show what exactly brought Lil Sara to the Whedonverse! Plus I need to get her out of the hotel so we can get to figuring out how to get Sara all the information she needs.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She took a deep breath as she stared out into the San Francisco bay. No matter what her day brought her, just being out here w/ a glass of some white wine and enjoying the view always relaxed her. Though sometime it also made her reflective. Reflective on all the good in her life, but sometimes on her regrets. Tonight was one of those nights. It had been 2 years since she lost him. _You can't lose what you didn't have._ Her mind reminded her. It was true; he had signed the divorce papers as she had asked him too. Even gave her fiancée his blessing. But after the shock of finding out her fiancée was planning on eating her former husband's brains it up a strain on their relationship. In her anger with Richard she had directed it on her ex-husband as well. _And then it was too late to fix it all. _

She missed the days of her youth when the wine would just make her fall asleep.

Two months after the fiasco in L.A., Angel had called her to inform her that her ex-husband was dead. He had died a hero, saving a boatload of half - Brachen demons from total annilation. And with it any hope of reconnecting with her ex-husband.

The shrill ring of her phone broght her out of her past and back into the chilly San Francsico night.

"_Hi! You've reached Harriet Doyle. I am unable to come to the phone currently. So just leave me a message and I will return your call as soon as I am able._" After a loud beep a voice came on the machine that chilled Harry to the core, given her current thoughts.

"Harry, it's Angel. Listen, we've been trying to track you down we've got something going on down here in L.A. and we could really use your -" "Hiya Angel, what can I do for you?" Harry started to eye her collection of acient encyclipedias of demons, wondering what Angel and Cordy had gotten themselves into now. There was an uncomfortable slience on Angel's end. "Angel are you still there??" The slience was un-nerving her. Amgel took a deep breath, "Harry, do think you can get down here? I really think you're the only person that could help us with our situation. "

Harry was confused at this. Angel was a champion for the helpess. What could Harry who was just ethnodemonologist do that would be of so much help to a champion??? "Hary, um…it's about Doyle…"

At hearing her dead ex-husband's name harry was stifled.

"It'll take me 6hrs but I'll be there as fast as I can" Harry whispered into the reciever. She hung the phone up slowly and looked over to her entertainment center. There she saw the picture of Doyke and herself at their wedding. She walked over and grabbed it , then headed to her bedroom to pack.

She was going to Los Angeles.


End file.
